The Laboratory Sheep Colony was an NIH animal resource providing varied age sheep that met specific year-around requirements of the Laboratory of Kidney and Electrolyte Metabolism, Pulmonary Branch, Laboratory of Technical Development and the Surgery Branch, DIR, NHLBI. Practices that have contributed to reduction of undesired seasonal variables include: (1) continuous prophylactic immunization of all age animal groups; (2) accurate pregnancy diagnosis during first trimester using Doppler ultrasound; (3) monitoring of animal health using various diagnostic laboratory techniques; and (4) many husbandry techniques unique to this colony. Such practices have been cost prohibitive in commercial sheep flocks that result in inconsistent availability and existence of varied states of health in animals delivered for laboratory use.